seriousroleplayinghellfandomcom-20200213-history
Proper Roleplaying Guide
First of, welcome to SRH Dark rp Server!This wiki has been here for years, yet it still lives to this very day. On this page we will be talking about a proper Dark rp roleplaying guide, on all of the jobs. Considering you follow the rules , you will be fine. If however you do not know the rules or do not understand them goto our website: www.seriousRoleplayingHell.com. 'Gun Dealer: ' The gun dealer is a big money spender, though with good timing and sales you can gain much profit off your guns/shipments that you sell. Consider to be very unique to making your shop. Make it next to the spawn or next to the pd ( these are the "peek" areas and are considerd the most easiest areas to sell. Also make your shop stand out , put some lights or something that not a normal gunshop would have. remember the more unique your shop is the better. Once your shop is finished you want to ask yourslef, do you want a simple easy money and gun kind of salesman or are you the guy that has a machine that does the bidding for you? That is up to you! However expression 2 might come in this process. Though you could be the guy that has a mixture of machine and mostly your effort to put in. Once you have made a buying method it is up to you to attract customers to your shop. Using your mic ( if you have one ) shout out some words, or get your friends to make a custom job and make them your employees for the day shouting out for your shop whilst you pay them hourly. Or your can use the /advert command where you can advert out to all the players in the game (IC) about your shop and your products. Once you have customers running into your shop you know that your adverts are working and you can be getting profit in no time. To increase your profit, increase your prices by: 10% aditionally you could rise it to 50% and give them a free box or ammo or something similar. This would attract more customers into your shop thus making more profit. At one point your going to run into a thief, the rules say if you being raided your allowed to shoot whoever is raiding. Security guards are vital to having a safe secure gunshop, though if you are succesfull you shouldnt need to worry about thiefs because you would be the best gun dealer in town! If your not too keen on security guards or how some of them work or if you cant be stuffed wasting some money, you could make some security cameras. Put a tv up and see your customers outside. If you have read this you should now have a basic understanding on how to properly roleplay in dark roleplay whilst playing as the gun dealer. More to come! Thanks Nathan17890 P.S: You have my permission to edit the spelling and the grammar but not the basic idea pf the sentence. Feel free to add more jobs to the list, but make it long like this one. It only took me 30min.